1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control device, and more particularly, to a numerical control device capable of changing plural parameter based on machine configuration specified by condition such as a set of parameter using NC program.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 is a schematic diagram illustrating parameter setting method in a prior art. In the prior art, plural parameter files, which are set corresponding to a specified machine configuration, is prepared outside a numerical control device in advance. Parameter change is performed in such a way that, in order to change parameter to correspond to a specified machine configuration, an operator selects the parameter file corresponding to the machine configuration to be read, and set the parameter file in the numerical control device.
However, there has been a problem as shown in FIG. 15 in the conventional parameter change method. That is, as shown in the problem 1 in FIG. 15, when many machine configuration patterns exist, many patterns of parameter files need to be prepared in advance. In addition to that, as shown in the problem 2 in FIG. 15, it is necessary for the operator to confirm the many parameter files one by one and select the parameter file corresponding to the current machine configuration to be read, in order to select the parameter file corresponding to the current machine configuration from the many parameter files. Thus heavy burden has been imposed on the operator.
As an prior art for changing the parameter of the numerical control device, a parameter change method, in which a user selects from a parameter file from plural parameter files set in memory and the state is changed corresponding to the selected parameter file, is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149206.
However, though in the method in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-149206, the burden of the operator is decreased to some extent by preparing parameter files in the memory of the numerical control device, it is similar to the prior art shown in FIG. 14 in a point that it is necessary to prepare plural parameter files, and the above mentioned problem that the operator himself/herself is required to select a file from the plural files as shown in FIG. 17 is not solved.